Horror High SYOC
by MikaelsonFan93
Summary: In a world where Demons and Vampires are a real threat, a group of supernatural high school students are the only defence Lindale, Cleveland, has against the forces of evil.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy The Vampire Slayer SYOC

In a world where Demons and Vampires are a real threat, a group of supernatural high school students are the only defence Lindale, Cleveland, has against the forces of evil.

Species available are Slayer, Witch, Werewolf, Vampire, Human, Angel, Nephilim, Demon, Prophet/Psychic, Hunter, Watcher.

I've created a character who will be one of the best friends of the Slayer. You will find his form below this one.

* * *

><p>Rules:<p>

No one is perfect. Give them flaws

If they are 15, don't choose a 30 year old to be their look-a-like. Make it realistic and believable.

If they're a supernatural creature, explain how they became so or how they found out about it in the Anything Else section of the form.

Your character can be related(cousins) with character's from Buffyverse

If your character is the Watcher, they don't need to be British.

If your character is the Slayer, she has been called as a result of Willow's spell at the End of Season 7 of Buffy.

Submit by PM Only. Any submitted by Review, no matter how good they are, will not be accepted!

* * *

><p>Here's the Form(Also on my Profile)<p>

(Basic Info)

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Grade/Occupation:

Species:

Celebrity Look-a-like(Be realistic):

(Familial Information)

Mother:

Father:

Siblings:

Other:

(Personal details)

Appearance:

Clothing Style:

Personality:

(More Info)

Special Skills/Talents:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Allergies:

Hopes/Dreams:

(Relationships)

Sexuality:

What do they look for in a friend? :

What do they look for in a boy/girlfriend(Personality)? :

What do they look for in a boy/girlfriend(Appearance)? :

(Anything else)

* * *

><p>Here is my Character -<p>

(Basic Info)

Name: Nathan Isaiah Kennedy

Age: 15

Birthday: May 4th 1999

Grade/Occupation: Freshman

Species: Psychic

Celebrity Look-a-like(Be realistic): Dylan Sprayberry

(Familial Information)

Mother: Olivia Kennedy – 38 year old Lawyer – Look-a-like Katherine Heigl.

Father: Martin Kennedy – 40 year old Veterinarian – Look-a-like David Anders

Siblings: N/A

Other: Cassandra Fletcher – 60 year old retired Teacher. She is the person Nathan got his abilities from – Look-a-like Rene Russo.

(Personal details)

Appearance: He has light brown hair like his dad and blue eyes. He has a button nose, and full lips. He has dimples, a cute smile and he has a strong jaw-line. He is slim, but well defined from years of soccer.

Clothing Style: Nathan's style of dress is very casual and boyish. He usually wears simple long sleeved shirts, or occasionally a layered button shirt or hoodie with a tee or tank top. His jeans are mostly faded and his shoes are often times sneakers or high tops.

Personality: Nathan is very confident, resourceful and sarcastic. He has a tendency to fly off the handle when things don't go his way, which they rarely do. He does have a soft side that he rarely shows, because he is feels that he gets more respect when he's acting tough. He is very protective over his friends. He is ridiculously loyal, and would kick anybody's butt for hurting anyone he cares about.

(More Info)

Special Skills/Talents: Seeing the Future, telekinesis

Strengths: Seeing the future, researching, hand to hand combat

Weaknesses: Headaches caused by seeing the future(doesn't always get the headaches but they occasionally cause him to pass out)

Likes: football, soccer, reading comic books, fast food, boxing, swimming, running, Derek Hough, watching people dance, anime/manga, old movies, Dancing With The Stars, Breakfast Club, Pitch Perfect, Star Wars, Bring It On(only the original one), doing research, Slaying vampires, martial arts.

Dislikes: Vampires, demons, jerks, liars, phonies, homophobes, bullies, people who rely too much on technology, math, spinach, the dentist, school work, homework, using his powers too much, headaches caused by his powers.

Allergies: poppy seeds

Hopes/Dreams: to rid the town of evil, to get a handle on his powers

(Relationships)

Sexuality: Openly Gay

What do they look for in a friend? : Someone funny, strong and who accepts him for everything he is.

What do they look for in a boy/girlfriend(Personality)? : He likes guys who are honest about who they are and who are honest with him. He likes someone who can make him laugh.

What do they look for in a boy/girlfriend(Appearance)? : He doesn't really have a type when it comes to looks. The only thing he really looks for is someone with a nice smile.

(Anything else)

Nathan discovered his abilities when he was 12 when his Grandmother came to town. She realized that Nathan was experiencing the first signs of having psychic abilities and explained what was happening to him. She tried to train him to be able to call on his visions but it didn't work.


	2. Chapter 2

This is just a little update about Horror High.

This will remain open until January 1st. I will then hopefully post the first chapter on the 3rd or 4th. I'd prefer that the characters' have a Celebrity Look-a-like as I am planning on making a Tumblr for this story. I'd also prefer if the look-a-likes were currently around the age of the character(unless you've submitted a vampire who is a couple of hundred years old, but I'd like if the look-a-like is around the age they were when they were turned.)

* * *

><p>Here's a little info about a couple of the Supernatural species used in this story:<p>

Slayer – the Slayer was called during Willow's spell at the end of Buffy Season 7.

Angels – History of Angels vary. Some were born as angels, some were called when they died as humans and some ascended when the time was right. Some angels are unable to have children and as a result need to use human vessels to reproduce. The children are then raised until infancy before being taken back by their Angelic family.

* * *

><p>I've also created another character who is a witch. You can find more info on her here –<p>

(Basic Info)

Name: Lydia Sanderson

Age: 14

Birthday: January 3rd 2000

Grade/Occupation: Freshman

Species: Witch

Celebrity Look-a-like(Be realistic): Sabrina Carpentar

(Familial Information)

Mother: Marianna Sanderson – Powerful Witch, 37 years old, Look-a-like Sarah Paulson –Priestess.

Father: Unknown.

Siblings: N/A

Other: Katherine Sanderson – Powerful Witch, 63 years old, Look-a-like Jessica Lange – High Priestess

(Personal details)

Appearance: Lydia has dark blonde hair just below her shoulders. Her eyes are bright blue and light colored freckles.

Clothing Style: She usually wears a t-shirt with a jacket and leggings or jeans, she occasionally wears skirts and shorts. She wears lots of glitter and leather and converse or biker boots. She does like to wear girly clothes too from time to time, but tries to stick to clothes that make her look tougher than she actually is.

Personality: Lydia is a bubbly and outgoing person, but she sometimes encounters embarrassing moments, which are often very funny. She is "insanely quirky" and slightly awkward. She always learns from her actions. She is rather shy, but also very outgoing. She is often insecure of what others think of her.

(More Info)

Special Skills/Talents: Magicks, telekinesis, singing, playing guitar, Speaking/reading Latin.

Strengths: Singing, magicks, playing guitar

Weaknesses: her awkwardness. She is very shy and insecure.

Likes: Singing, playing guitar, practising magic, Latin, research.

Dislikes: Demons, Vampires, losing control of her powers.

Allergies: Aniseed

Hopes/Dreams: To become a successful musician.

(Relationships)

Sexuality: Straight

What do they look for in a friend? : Someone honest, kind and strong-willed.

What do they look for in a boy/girlfriend(Personality)? : She looks for someone kind and protective. She tends not to go for supernatural creatures but if she falls for one, she doesn't fight it.

What do they look for in a boy/girlfriend(Appearance)? : She looks for someone tall with warm eyes and a nice smile.

(Anything else) Lydia has always known her family were witches but didn't come into her powers until she was 13. She has been training with her mom and Grams to hone her craft.


	3. Chapter 3

Cast List so far

* * *

><p>Name: Cheryl Olivia Winslow<p>

Age: 15

Birthday: June 6th 1999

Grade/Occupation: Freshman

Species: Slayer

Celebrity Look-a-like: Ryan Newman

Created by: danny1993

* * *

><p>Name: Nathan Isaiah Kennedy<p>

Age: 15

Birthday: May 4th 1999

Grade/Occupation: Freshman

Species: Psychic

Celebrity Look-a-like: Dylan Sprayberry

Created by: MikaelsonFan93(me)

* * *

><p>Name: Lydia Sanderson<p>

Age: 14

Birthday: January 3rd 2000

Grade/Occupation: Freshman

Species: Witch

Celebrity Look-a-like: Sabrina Carpentar

Created by: MikaelsonFan93(me)

* * *

><p>Name: Matthias Ashe Solace<p>

Age: 15

Birthday: November 16th

Grade/Occupation: Sophomore

Species: Prophet/Psychic, Witch, Hunter

Celebrity Look-a-like: Jordan Fisher

Created by: Wraith's Heart

* * *

><p>Name: Christina Noel Patterson<p>

Age: 16

Birthday: June 6th

Grade/Occupation: Sophomore

Species: Angel

Celebrity Look-a-like: Allie DeBerry

Created by: LunaEvanna Longbottom

* * *

><p>Name: Amanda Green Kendrick (Amy)<p>

Age: 17

Birthday: Feb 17th 1997

Grade/Occupation: Junior.

Species: Witch

Celebrity Look-a-like: Dove Cameron

Created by: James888

* * *

><p>Name: Rhett Matthew Kovalenko<p>

Age: 17

Birthday: Nov. 14th 1997

Grade/Occupation: Senior

Species: Human

Celebrity Look-a-like: Liam Hemsworth

Created by: motordog

* * *

><p>Name: Natalia Rose Winters<p>

Age: 15

Birthday: August 23 1999

Grade/Occupation: Freshman

Species: Witch

Celebrity Look-a-like: Maneepat Molloy

Created by: Yonna9queen

* * *

><p>Name:James Russell Whitemore<p>

Age:16

Birthday: Feb 12,1998

Grade/Occupation: Sophomore

Species: Werewolf.

Celebrity Look-a-like: Ross Lynch.

Created by: James888

* * *

><p>Name: Drew Ella Quinton<p>

Age: 18

Birthday: January, 1st, 1996

Grade/Occupation: Senior/12th grade

Species: Lycanthropus Exterus Werewolf

Celebrity Look-a-like: Naomi Scott

Created by: Shadowsofthenightsky

* * *

><p>Name: Alisa Sawyer<p>

Age: 18

Birthday: Febuary 14, 1996

Grade/Occupation: senior

Species: vampire

Celebrity Look-a-like: Claire Holt

Created by: xxbookwormmockingjayxx

* * *

><p>Name: Kishbareliim (KISH-BAR-EH-LIMB)<p>

Age: 4000+

Birthday: sired 2350 BCE, Ancient Sumer

Grade/Occupation: Master Vampire/Cult Leader

Species: Elder Vampire

Celebrity Look-a-like(Be realistic): Ralph Fiennes (in permanent vamp face)

Created By: Celgress

* * *

><p>I currently need a Watcher and a Vampire or two- preferrably male and evil. I'd also like a male freshman or sophomore who's gay or bi to serve as a love interest for Nathan(My OC). Form is on my Profile.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so another quick update. All I am looking for now is a Watcher and a Vampire or two- preferrably male and evil. I'd also like a male freshman or sophomore who's gay or bi to serve as a love interest for Nathan(My OC). Form is on my Profile. This will remain open until January 1st - I will extend the deadline if I need to though.

Thanks,

MikaelsonFan93


End file.
